A Family Affair
by xCleverFox
Summary: AU In which Viktor and Yuri are aspiring pairs skaters who find and end up adopting a little blonde boy who is also named Yuri. Just a little family fic because I think the scenario is cute and I wanted to give it a try. Does not follow the canon story so if you don't like AUs then you should probably steer clear. Rated T because of possible foul language and angst, trauma, etc
1. Prologue

Prologue

At the beginning of this journey Yuri Katsuki had been certain that his career as a figure skater was over…and on some level he was right about that. After struggling through the grand prix series and making it to the finals, with the help of his idol Viktor Nikiforov, many things had changed. He had grown as a person, he had discovered strength that he didn't even know he had, and he had developed a new passion.

Pairs skating.

Now he and Viktor are embarking on a new journey, pioneering same sex pairs skating and paving the way for others like them who just want to skate with the person that they care about most. Regardless of gender roles and biases.

"Hey Yuri! Are you ready to go?" Viktor called out, breaking into Yuri's thoughts and bringing him back to the present. "I even booked us in first class this time…the seats are way bigger! It's so comfy!"

That statement caused Yuri to chuckle slightly, shaking his head as he surveyed the luggage that he had packed for this trip. He was pretty sure that he had everything but he wanted to make sure since he wasn't quite sure when he was going to be coming back to Japan.

"I'm coming!" he called back after a moment of silent contemplation, knowing that if he didn't at least acknowledge the words that were spoken to him that Viktor would just continue to ask. He could be just as impatient as a child when he got something into his head and Yuri would rather not indulge that at the moment. With one last check to make sure that he at least had his passport Yuri grabbed his stuff and made his way toward the front door where Viktor was waiting for him.

Alone.

That was the way that they had arranged it, he had said goodbye to his friends and family at a party the night before so that he wouldn't end up getting all emotional when it was time to leave. Yuri was notoriously emotional and he didn't want to leave all teary eyed so this had been the easiest way to go about this parting.

"Ready to go?" Viktor asked as he wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist, pulling him close and looking into his brown eyes with an intense look in his own blue ones. "You're sure about this?"

A question that he had asked no less than ten times already but he wanted to be sure.

"I couldn't be more certain," Yuri said without even a second of hesitation, his brown eyed gaze remaining locked on Viktor's blue eyes without blinking.

Sure moving to Russia was a big step but he was going to be with the man that he loved, they were going to train together and live together, and he honestly couldn't think of anything better than that. He would stay in contact with his family, he would visit them and they were free to visit him, but he was going to live his life without regrets.

That was the decision that he had made.

"Let's go," he said, picking up his suitcase and starting toward the door, leaving Viktor to follow him for a change.

A/N - Short little prologue for this fic


	2. The Child

Chapter One – The Child

A couple of weeks had already passed since Yuri and Viktor moved to St. Petersburg, Russia and the Japanese man was starting to get over his culture shock. It wasn't as bad as it could have been since he was used to traveling the world and being in all sorts of new and different places but it had still taken a bit of adjusting to get used to everything. He did at least have Viktor to help him out for that and the older man was all for showing him around, playing tour guide, that manner of thing.

It had definitely been interesting.

Things were starting to settle down now however and they were ready to get down to business, working on the routine that they had debuted at the Grand Prix Finals gala the previous year. It was good but Viktor was sure that they could make it better and far from simply indulging him on that Yuri was certain that the older man was right about that.

They would just have to put in the effort.

Based on the post it note that had been left on the fridge Viktor was already at the rink and wanted Yuri to join him there once he awoke, that getting a slight smirk out of the younger man. "He could have just woke me but no, that would have been too easy," he muttered as he idly petted Makkachin on top of the head, that getting a happy bark and a tail wag out of the large poodle. "I'm sure he already told you this but take care of the place while we're gone Makka," Yuri said, fondness for the dog evident in his voice.

It was still somewhat painful to look at the big, loveable dog that looked so much like his own poodle Vicchan, who had passed away recently, but it was also strangely comforting none the less. He wasn't replacing Vicchan, he knew that he never could, but Makkachin was always there to offer moral support and that was something that Yuri definitely needed.

And appreciated.

The big dog gave a happy woof and a thump of his tail, watching as Yuri grabbed a bottle of water and then headed for the front door.

The trip to the rink was a familiar one at this point and Yuri didn't have any problems getting there on his own, the black haired young man jogging along at a steady pace. He could remember a time when this would have winded him but he had progressed beyond that point after the months that he'd spent training with Viktor.

If that hadn't killed him then a little jog was definitely not going to be a problem.

Upon arriving at the skating rink Yuri made his way inside, looking around to see if anyone else was around, and it was this momentary lapse in vigilance that opened the door for Viktor to practically pounce on him.

"YURI!" Viktor called out, latching onto Yuri as though he hadn't seen the slightly younger man in years rather than mere hours. "I've been waiting for you!" As he said this he kept his arms wrapped around his fiancé, wanting to make sure that he conveyed his emotions effectively. Not that showing affection had ever been a problem for Viktor Nikiforov, he was the type that didn't really know what personal space was.

Not that Yuri could make any claims of being different…it simply took enough alcohol to bring that side out of him, unlike with Viktor who showed it a little more easily.

"Viktor, it's been like an hour at most…" Yuri said as he struggled to not get strangled via Viktor's death grip on him.

Viktor's eyes focused on Yuri for a moment as if he were contemplating something and then he abruptly grabbed the other man by the hand. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you!" Not that he was going to give the younger man a chance to refuse or argue, Viktor proceeding to drag Yuri toward the rink without even waiting for an answer.

"I'm coming…apparently," Yuri said with a chuckle as he was practically dragged to the rink, without pausing in the locker rooms so apparently Viktor didn't intend for him to get on the ice any time soon. "What exactly are you showing me anyway?" he asked as they reached the wall that separated the ice from the rest of the room.

"Look…" Viktor said in answer to the question, gesturing toward a small blonde figure that was currently skating figures around the rink. It was clear that he was a novice by the way that he moved but it was equally clear that there was a great deal of raw talent that just needed to be refined.

Yuri was confused.

"Are you thinking about taking on another student Viktor?" Yuri asked as he watched the blonde, thinking at first that it was a girl based on the longish hair and the way that it was half pulled back into a little ponytail. Upon further evaluation he realized that the child was in fact a boy, albeit with petite features, not that this realization really helped with the confusion that he was currently dealing with.

He didn't get why Viktor was so excited about this random child.

"Not a student per say…" Viktor said as he turned back to Yuri, once again taking him by the hand and leading him away from the rink and back to the locker room area.

Just so that they could be alone.

"Okay…if not a student then what?" Yuri asked since he was still very confused about all of this. He knew that the older man was up to something, he could tell just by looking into Viktor's eyes. He had that look that he always got when there was something on his mind that he was excited about, he'd had the same look when Yuri had first expressed interest in doing Stay Close to Me as a duet at the exhibition after the GPF.

There was definitely something going on in that head of his.

And Yuri very much wanted to know what that something was.

"A son!" Viktor chimed out, a bright smile spreading across his face as he made this announcement, seemingly not aware of just how out of the blue it was.

"A…what now?" Yuri asked, not sure if he had actually heard that correct or not. Though why anything that came out of the mouth of Viktor Nikiforov surprised him anymore was a mystery to him given everything that he'd heard in the months that they had been living together.

"A son…" Viktor repeated, with a bit less outward enthusiasm and a bit more seriousness in his tone. AS he spoke the slightly taller man led Yuri over to one of the benches where he sat down and motioned for the black haired man to sit beside him. "I know it's really sudden but I've seen him here several times and on a whim I asked Yakov about him…he's an orphan and came from Moscow to train. He really needs someone Yuri…we could be that someone."

There was an earnestness in Viktor's tone as the man said this that kept Yuri from shooting down the idea despite the fact that he was somewhat skeptical about their parenting capabilities.

It wasn't like either of them had any experience with children.

The closest that they could claim was the fact that they'd both had dogs.

"So, he really has no one…?" Yuri questioned as he thought about this proposition that Viktor had just made, wondering whether or not they could actually make it work. He did have his reservations but at the same time he knew what it was like to be lonely, even if he didn't know what it was like to literally have no one, and he didn't want to think about a child going through something like that.

"Yakov's been kind of looking after him but that's not the same as having a family," Viktor said in response to Yuri's question, his blue eyes still focused intently on Yuri as he waited to see how his fiancé was going to respond to this question. He wasn't really surprised by the question, he hadn't expected immediate agreement nor did he fault the younger man for questioning this leap of faith that he wanted to make.

It was strange and out of the blue and Viktor was well aware of that fact.

He just didn't care because that was more or less the way that he lived his life. It had been just as much out of the blue when he had uprooted his life to go to Japan to become Yuri's coach and that had worked out in both their favors.

Now he wanted to take the same chance with this blonde-haired child that showed so much promise.

"I see," Yuri said quietly, thinking about that as he sat beside Viktor, leaving against the other man just out of habit. It was seldom that they were near one another that they weren't touching in some manner, it was just natural for them now.

Out of all the virtues it was possible to have patience was not one that Viktor had been gifted with.

And yet he waited, without pressing Yuri for an answer even though it almost killed him to do that. He didn't want this to be forced even though he did really want an affirmative answer. He wanted it to be willing on Yuri's part so he was willing to give his fiancé all the time that he needed to think about it. As well as to answer whatever questions the younger man might have.

For his part Yuri just sat quietly, lost in thought, after getting the answer to the question that he had asked. He didn't really know Yakov all that well, aside from the fact that he had been Viktor's coach, but based on what he had seen of the man he wasn't really parenting material. He was okay as far as Yuri could tell but he seemed to yell a lot and he just had a gruff manner about him that Yuri thought would be difficult for a child to deal with on a regular basis.

And if he was going to be dealing with having Yakov as a coach then he was going to need a buffer of sorts.

"What's his name?" Yuri asked after a moment, breaking out of his thoughts to once again focus his brown-eyed gaze on Viktor.

This question, while just as expected as the previous, gained a chuckle from Viktor as he wrapped his arm around Yuri's shoulder and gave him a little squeeze. "It's almost like he's fated to be ours… his name's Yuri as well."

This response was a shock and that fact was evident by the look on Yuri's face.

For a few moments before a bright smile spread across his face. "That's probably going to get confusing, we might have to give him a nickname or something," Yuri said, focusing that smile on Viktor and letting the other man know, without actually coming out and saying the words, that he was on board with this plan of taking in the blonde child.

Viktor of course got it immediately and the smile that spread across his face threatened to split it in two.

"You are so amazing!" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and then pulled Yuri up from the bench and into his arms, actually lifting the younger and slightly smaller man up into his arms. "We'll be a family and it'll be great!"

Personally Yuri thought that Viktor was being a bit optimistic since this child that they were even now planning to adopt was a complete stranger to them but he didn't have the heart to say that and kill the other man's enthusiasm. And there was a part of him that wanted to hold out hope that this would work out and that the little blonde boy, who looked like he was around seven or eight, would be all for this idea and would adjust quickly.

He wanted to hold out hope for this but he wasn't really.

"Okay…so we should get to know him while I get started on the necessary paperwork," Viktor said, thinking that was the best idea so that they weren't taking in a complete stranger. Not that he was against that but this seemed like it would make things easier for all of them and for little Yuri in particular.

This would no doubt be scary for the child and Viktor wanted to make it trauma free as it could be.

For all concerned.

"That's probably a good idea…we can join their practice," Yuri said, having noticed that there seemed to be something of a group practice going on. That seemed like as good a way as any to break the ice with the child that they had now decided was going to be their son.

 **A/N - First actual chapter finished...it has been so long since I've written anything but I decided to jump on the YOI bandwagon with this little AU story. Hope that you enjoyed and will stick around for the next chapter.**


	3. The Meeting

Chapter Two – The Meeting

Things had gone so much better than even Viktor could have imagined and he found that he couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face. There had never been a moment where he had doubted that Yuri would make the right choice in this matter, he knew that his fiancé was the type to think about others above himself, but he had thought that there was the potential he would have to do at least a little bit of convincing so to have Yuri accept this with so little persuasion was more than he had even dared to hope for.

And the ear to ear smile was a permanent fixture right now.

"Great! Let's get our skates and head out," Viktor said, of course already having his gear waiting so it was a simple matter to go and grab his skates so that he could change. And he knew that Yuri would have brought his as well since they always practiced, it was a daily activity for the two of them now that the younger man had had a little time to adjust to life here in Russia.

So this part at least wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Okay," Yuri agreed with a nod of his head, the slightly younger man shrugging off the backpack that he was wearing and then sitting down on one of the benches that were in the room for that purpose. Unzipping the backpack the Japanese man pulled out his skates and then started to change into them, thinking the entire time about the blonde boy that he had seen earlier and the fact that they were actually going to attempt to adopt.

That was still a surreal thought to him.

Because of his thoughts, Yuri was a little bit distracted while he was putting on his skates, which was the reason why it took longer than it normally would have.

"Are you okay Yuri?" Viktor questioned, craning his head down to look at the younger man as he asked this question. He was somewhat worried about the slow way that Yuri was going about putting on his skates and it made him second guess himself and wonder if Yuri was secretly upset about his suggestion that they take in the little orphan boy that he had met at the rink.

"Oh yea, I'm fine," Yuri was quick to say, the younger man raising up and waving his hands in a placating way while at the same time looking over at Viktor. "Really, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Which was the truth, he had been thinking.

Thinking about just how much their life was going to change.

"Okay…if you're sure," Viktor said, keeping his blue eyes focused on his fiancé for a few moments longer as he debated whether or not he was going to believe the words that Yuri had spoken to him. In the end he decided that he didn't have a real reason not to since Yuri wasn't in the habit of lying to him, at least not that he was aware of, so there was no reason to think that he was going to start now.

Even with his thoughts distracting him and slowing him down it still didn't take too long for Yuri to change into his skates and once he had done so Yuri got to his feet. "Ready to go Vitya?" he asked as he glanced over at Viktor.

Watching as the smile that Viktor was already wearing only grew wider.

"I love it when you call me that!" Viktor said in what could only be described as an excited voice. His eyes were practically shining and his smile was impossibly wide right now, Viktor reaching out and grasping Yuri's hands in his own. "I'm ready, I'm more than ready," he said in a low voice, the slightly older Russian man leaning over and giving Yuri a kiss on the lips before taking his hand and then leading the way once again to the rink.

A smile spread across Yuri's face in response to Viktor's exclamation, the younger man happy with the reaction that his use of that nickname had garnered.

He always loved it when he was able to get that type of reactions from Viktor.

Once they reached the rink Yuri's gaze once again shifted to focus on the small blonde child that was still out on the ice though now rather than skating figures he was leaning against the little half wall. It appeared as if he were watching some of the other skaters at this point and the first thing that Yuri noticed was the intense look in the green eyes of the child. He had never seen a kid with that kind of look on their face and it definitely served to capture his attention.

Yuri was pretty sure that the child who shared his name was currently scrutinizing the other skaters.

"C'mon, we're not just going to stand around and watch this time," Viktor said, giving Yuri's hand another tug and then leading the way to the entrance to the rink itself.

Yuri nodded his head and allowed himself to be led along by the hand, loving the feel of Viktor's strong hand grasping his own. Stepping onto the ice he felt that familiar rush that always came along with it, the slightly younger man having always had an affinity for skating. That had only grown when Viktor came to be his coach and now Yuri couldn't image being on the ice without the Russian man.

It was unthinkable that he wouldn't have Viktor at his side.

"Let's go through our routine once before we go over and talk to him," Viktor suggested, the man leaning close to Yuri so that he could whisper this plan to his fiancé.

"You wouldn't be stalling now would you Viktor?" Yuri couldn't help but ask but even as those words left his mouth he realized just how absurd that would have been had he been serious about it. He was pretty sure that Viktor Nikiforov had never had a problem talking to anyone in his entire life, he was a very outgoing individual.

"Of course not," Viktor said, leaning close so that he could whisper in the other man's ear. "Maybe I just want to show off with my fiancé a little bit, hm?" The tone of his voice could only be described as seductive and that managed to get a blush from Yuri.

Something that Viktor seemed to delight in doing, or so Yuri thought.

"You do that on purpose," Yuri accused with a shake of his head before giving Viktor a light little shove and then skating away from him. Far from being angry however he was just setting things up for their routine, which started out with him skating alone before Viktor joined him a little bit into the program.

Viktor just chuckled at the accusation, not even bothering to deny it, and then issued a little umph noise as he was shoved before watching as Yuri skated off.

The desire to pursue was strong but he held that at bay and just waited.

"What are these geezers doing?" the little blonde boy murmured from where he was still leaning against the wall, his intense gaze focusing on first Yuri and then Viktor as the older Russian joined the foreign man. As he watched them it became a bit more obvious what they were doing but that just led to more questions because he was pretty sure that when it came to pairs skating it was supposed to be a male and female pair, not two men.

At least that was the impression that he had always gotten.

"That's just weird," he muttered with a shrug of his shoulders before pushing himself away from the wall. He could tell that they were practicing some routine but he wasn't really worried about getting in the way and he needed to get back to his own practicing. He had to make sure that Yakov wanted to keep him around as a student, he had to find a way to provide for himself so that he didn't end up stuck at the orphanage forever.

There was no way that he was going to live his life like that.

Little Yuri was so focused on his thoughts that he actually almost bumped into the pair that were skating in the center of the rink.

Thus inadvertently initiating the meeting between the three of them.

"Whoa there, careful," Viktor said as he spun Yuri away from the blonde child, preventing the collision that had been about to happen. His blue eyes focused on the boy and he decided that now was as good a time as any to start trying to make friends with the boy. "So I heard from Yakov that your name is Yuri… I think that's funny because my fiancé here is also named Yuri," Viktor said, more or less just trying to make idle conversation so that he and Yuri could get a feel for the child.

And vice versa.

"Yea?" the little blonde said, gazing up at the tall man with a frown. For a moment the look on his face could be mistaken for interest but that was sort of shattered when the little boy next spoke up. "So who really cares?"

This was said in a blunt tone of voice and the look on the child's face matched the tone almost perfectly. It was pretty clear that he didn't really care that he shared a name with the man that this guy was skating with and that he had almost collided with only a few minutes before.

"Wow, so grumpy," Viktor said with a chuckle, not really taking the boy's words to heart. He hadn't expected a warm welcome really, they were strangers after all so it was naturally going to take a bit of time and getting to know one another before the child would be pleasant to be around. "Any way my name's Viktor Nikiforov, nice to meet you." As he threw his name out there Viktor did casually wonder if the child had possibly heard of him before, he was more than a little bit famous in the world of figure skating after all and even more so here in his home country of Russia. And while he wasn't certain that this child was into the sport enough to watch other people competing he was guessing that there had been occasions where Yuri had done so, whether on his own or with others here at the rink since they were often watching other skaters' performances and analyzing them.

A good strategy for devising a routine to beat them of course.

Little Yuri's eyes widened as he heard the name, the blonde having not paid enough attention to the man before to make the connection but now he saw it and he was a little bit stunned. He shook that off pretty quickly however and just ended up scowling at Viktor yet again. "Yea, still don't care," he said, trying to make his voice as gruff as he could so that this man would go away and stop talking to him already. He had already decided that he was not going to get attached to anyone, it would only end badly for him and he wanted to avoid that.

It was easier that way.

"I think we should tell Coach Yakov that he needs a nap," Yuri spoke up from where he was standing, his kind brown eyes focused on the clearly unhappy child as he made this comment. "He's definitely grumpy."

That earned a glare from the child.

"Shut the hell up! No one asked you!" the child ended up snapping, surprising both Viktor and Yuri in the process since they never would have expected language like that to come from such a young child.

"Whoa there little tiger, calm down," Viktor said, kneeling down so that he was more on Yuri's level as he locked gazes with him. That seemed like a better idea than looming over the little one and the older Russian was thinking that it might help to make him less intimidating to little Yuri. "We're not here to pick a fight with you, we just wanted to talk. But if you want to get back to your practice now then we won't stop you." As he said this his voice was calm and kind, the look on his face hard to read.

Or at least it was for everyone except for Yuri.

He knew exactly what was going through the mind of his fiancé. The slightly older man was desperately looking for a way to help this child, even more so now than he had been before they spoke to the little blonde. It was clear that there were signs that all was not well with this little one and that just lent a sense of urgency to getting custody of him and officially adopting him and making him part of their family.

For a moment the blonde just stared at Viktor, surprised by being called little tiger and actually finding that he liked the nickname.

Even though he had always maintained that he hated all nicknames.

He didn't allow that thought to linger however and instead just gave Viktor and the other Yuri another glare before abruptly turning and skating off. Wanting to put as much distance between himself and the two strangers as he could. He made haste to the other end of the rink and once there he stopped, keeping his back to the pair as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

As well as with his feelings surrounding that strange encounter.

"I think we need to hurry up and file some paperwork," Yuri said as he gazed at Viktor, who was still crouched low to the ice where he had knelt to speak to the little blonde.

"Yea we should…could you maybe help me up?" Getting into this position hadn't been a problem and getting up wouldn't have been either if he had done so immediately but right now he lacked any sort of momentum and didn't really want to risk falling on his butt.

Yuri just laughed at the request, leaning forward to poke one finger on the top of Viktor's head, grinning as he did so, before abruptly patting his head and then offering a hand to help him up. "C'mon," he said with that smile still on his face, ready to pull Viktor to his feet so that the two of them could head out to get started on some paperwork.

 **A/N and Disclaimer - I do not own Yuri! on Ice, obviously, just having some fun with it. End of the second chapter, hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. And if there's anything you'd like to see scenario wise for this little family, feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Bonding

Disclaimer – I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Chapter Three – Bonding

After their first meeting with little Yuri, whom Viktor had taken to calling Yuratchka just to differentiate the child from his fiancé, the pair made quick work of going to file the paperwork that was necessary to adopt the child and make him a part of their family. Based on the initial interactions between them and the little blonde both Viktor and Yuri were thinking that this was going to be a much more difficult adjustment period than they had initially anticipated.

But that didn't detract from their determination to do it and to make this work.

Because it was clear that little Yuri needed someone.

He needed them, Viktor was sure of it.

"I'm going to see if I can push this through more quickly…" Viktor commented to Yuri once they had started the process of adopting the grumpy little one. "I don't want him to be alone any longer than he has to be…"

"I know," Yuri said, giving his fiancé a hug and smiling at him. He knew that Viktor was all for this new transition in their lives and he was of the same opinion as the slightly older man. It was clear that little Yuri needed someone to take an interest in him outside of what he was capable of doing as a skater. Yuri knew that was what was drawing people to the blonde right now and he thought that was sort of sad and would prevent the child from being able to show his real self to other people. "We'll get to bring him home soon and then you can show me what a great Daddy you'll be," Yuri said, a tiny amount of teasing in his voice as he said this but all the same his words were sincere.

He really did think that Viktor would make a great dad.

Viktor chuckled slightly in response to Yuri's words about his parenting abilities. "And you'll make a great Mommy," he said, mimicking the teasing tone that Yuri had used with him. "Or papa, if you prefer," he added just so that his fiancé wouldn't think that he was actually going to get little Yuri to call him mommy or something else feminine like that.

"Somehow I knew I'd be the mom," Yuri said with a chuckle, not seeming to be upset about this in the slightest.

Which just caused Viktor to smile and then steal a quick kiss even though they were in public. Not that this was out of the ordinary, Viktor had never seemed to have a problem with public displays of affection. He was impossible to embarrass.

Unlike Yuri who was incredibly easy to embarrass.

And blushed at everything.

"You're doing that on purpose again," Yuri said, giving his fiance's chest a little push and then turning serious. "So what shall we do while we wait? You want to head back to the rink and see if he'll give us the time of day this time?" He had his doubts about this even as he made his suggestion but still felt that they needed to make the effort.

If only because they were going to be stuck together soon and it would be better for all three of them if they were at least on neutral terms if not on good ones.

Good terms would be preferable but Yuri thought that was aiming too high based on his first impression of the little one.

"That's a great idea!" Viktor was quick to agree, the man still smiling and even as he said this he looped his arm with Yuri's and started leading the way toward the rink. As he walked he was oddly quiet, lost in thought and trying to figure out just how to win over the little blonde hellcat that he and Yuri wanted to bring into their family.

He didn't have any illusions that it would be easy but he still thought that it would be possible.

It may take a lot of work but still possible.

SPACE

The walk to the ice rink didn't take too long and Viktor and Yuri walked into the building arm in arm, not having a problem that since it was public knowledge that they were a couple anyway so there was no reason for them to try to hide it. Not that Viktor would have been likely to do that anyway, he didn't seem to care much about what people thought about him in general. Not that he needed to since he had droves of adoring fans to boost his ego if he needed that.

Viktor and Yuri made short work of changing into their skates and then made their way to the ice, both of them looking around and simultaneously their gazes focused on little Yuri.

"He seems dedicated," Yuri commented as he watched the child attempting a combination spin.

"Hm," Viktor hummed, his gaze locked on the child and he was breaking down the little one's moves even as he made them. "Maybe we can get Yakov to let us work with Yuratchka today…that will be the perfect chance to bond!"

"And the perfect chance to get yelled at," Yuri added but he nodded his head as he stepped out onto the ice. "You ask, I'm pretty sure your coach doesn't like me very much."

"Oh he's just a grumpy pants like that," Viktor said, brushing off Yuri's words with a dismissive wave of his hand. "He's like that with me too," he added for good measure. But even as he said that he did take the initiative to skate over to the spot where Yakov was leaning against the wall and watching the various skaters that were under his tutelage.

Leaving Yuri to trail along behind him.

"Hey Yakov!" Viktor called out in his usual, chipper voice, the smile still on his face. "We wanna work with him!" Even as he said that he gestured toward the little blonde so that his coach would know who he was talking about. "Will you let us?"

Yakov almost rolled his eyes as Viktor came over to him and asked his question but he'd already talked to the younger man about the child so he was actually going to go along with this. Even though he didn't usually like to relinquish the reins of any of the skaters that he was training to other people. This was a special case and so he ended up nodding his head. "Very well Vitya, if you want," he said, trying to sound like he didn't really care and succeeding quite well with that.

"Thanks!" Viktor said with another grin before spinning around and grabbing Yuri by the hand. "C'mon, let's play coach Yuri!" he said, sounding so pleased with himself. It wasn't like he'd never played coach before, he did it with Yuri and got him all the way to the Grand Prix Finals but this was going to be inherently different.

One big difference was the fact that Yuri had actually wanted to be coached by him.

He was pretty sure that Yuratchka was going to feel differently about the arrangement though he could always be wrong about that. The child might be so focused on getting better that he wouldn't care that he was being coached by the very same people that he had been rude when they first met.

"Okay but I don't know how to play coach!" Yuri said as he was all but dragged to the center of the rink by his very enthusiastic fiancé.

"Neither did I, just go with it," Viktor responded before sliding to a stop and then looking at the little blonde that he was now only a few feet away from. "Hello again little tiger," he said, that smile still plastered all over his face.

"What the hell do you want?" little Yuri asked in a blunt and almost demanding manner, his green eyes focused on the taller man that had just decided to get in his way. He hadn't been paying attention to the exchange between Viktor and Yakov and so he had no clue what it was that was going on right now.

All he knew was that this guy was interrupting his practice again and that it was annoying.

"We're going to coach you Yuratchka!" Viktor said, once again sounding beyond excited by this prospect. There was a beaming smile on his face as he looked down at the little one, his blue eyes focused on the child's green ones as he answered the question that was asked.

Or rather responded to the demand that was made.

"Who the hell asked you to?!" the little blonde boy immediately demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly as he heard this. It wasn't like he didn't need the help, he did and he was aware of that, but by the same token he couldn't help but think that these guys were trying to but in and he didn't like it much.

Or so he maintained.

There was also the fact that he was trying to keep his distance, both in regards to location as well as on an emotional level. The little blonde was almost desperate for someone that cared about him but at the same time he was scared of that very thing.

Or, to be more precise, he was scared of the possibility that he would grow to care about someone only to have them abandon him in the end.

That was the driving force behind his attempts to keep these two at bay.

"Oh…well you see that's the great thing about having people that care about you," Viktor said when the child once again made his demands. "You don't have to ask for the things that you need."

This response gained a gasp from little Yuri, his eyes widening as his gaze flew to the older Russian.

It was as if the man was able to read his thoughts with the way that he responded. Yuri knew that he couldn't but that was kind of hard to focus on when Viktor had got to the heart of his insecurities and successfully poked a hole in the wall that he had constructed around his heart. It was tiny, barely perceptible, and even little Yuri wasn't aware of it but that one simple statement had set the groundwork for the relationship that Viktor and Yuri wanted to forge with this child.

"You're so full of it, geezer," Yuri snapped once he had recovered from his shock enough to be able to respond. He was once again trying to push them away, perhaps a bit more forcefully than before, but that was a self-preservation instinct at this point.

He needed it to save himself from pain.

At least he thought that he did.

"He is," Yuri said with a chuckle when he heard what the little one that shared his name said, unable to keep himself from grinning at Viktor's expense. "But he's actually a pretty good coach so you should really let him give you some pointers…" He kept his tone and expression neutral as he said this, hoping that he wasn't going to serve to set the child off again.

It didn't seem to take much after all.

"Like I need his help…or your help," little Yuri said as he gazed up at the black-haired man. His words weren't quite as forceful as they had been before however and he was slowly losing the intense desire to fight against this. He did need help if he was going to make it as a figure skater and maybe these two would be able to help him more than Yakov was right now.

They were weird but they were also both famous skaters.

"Oh you need all the help you can get Yuratchka," Viktor said immediately, his words having a double meaning to them that he wasn't expecting the little blonde to get. He was pretty sure that Yuri would get it but he was equally sure that the little one would not. Which didn't really matter nor did it affect things really. "And we're offering it…"

The response that he gained from Viktor only served to further irritate the little blonde and Yuri turned to face him, kicking at the ice with the toe of his skate as he did.

"You're…you're…okay fine," little Yuri said with a huff, his gaze intense as he focused it on Viktor. "Train me…but you'd better be able to really help me!"

"Such a demanding little tiger," Viktor said as he reached a hand out and ruffled the child's blonde hair in an affectionate manner. "We can help you…but that will only go so far Yuratchka. You're going to have to be able to help yourself as well."

Once again words spoken with a double meaning that he knew one of the Yuris would get and the other would not.

Yuri listened to what Viktor was saying to the child and he had to smile at that, thinking that he really did have a way with people in general. This was the first time he was witnessing his fiancé interacting with a child but he was pretty sure that Viktor was going to have a way with dealing with children as well.

"Listen to Vitya, he occasionally knows what he's talking about," Yuri said, his tone once again teasing as he made a shot at his fiance's expense. He was attempting to lighten the mood a little bit since the little blonde seemed so tense right now even though little Yuri was agreeing to allow them to train him.

And by virtue of that to get to know him better.

Which was what they really wanted.

"Chh," the boy sort of scoffed but he didn't actually argue with the words that were spoken to him. Little Yuri had no idea what these two were scheming but he didn't really care as long as they helped him to take his skating to the next level. He was determined that he was going to climb the ranks and be the best of the best and he was going to do it as soon as possible.

At least within the limits of the age restrictions that were in place for the various brackets.

"I think he's on board, let's get to work!" Viktor said happily, holding out his hand to Yuri and waiting for the other man to take it before turning to look at their temperamental little tiger.

Aforementioned temperamental little tiger just stared back at them and waited to see what they were going to throw at him. Determination shone bright in his eyes as he kept his gaze focused on the two men, refusing to back down and refusing to seem weak in front of them or anyone else.

A trait that would likely make Viktor and Yuri's jobs difficult but that would also serve him well later in life.

 **A/N – End of another chapter and they're bonding! Or trying to, Yurio's not making their lives easy in that regard. Hope that you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. That helps to keep me motivated to update frequently. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Our Child

Disclaimer – I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Chapter Four – Our Child

"This is amazing!" Viktor exclaimed as he and Yuri left the government office, the slightly taller man brandishing the papers that made it official. The orphan child that they had discovered at the ice rink, Yuri Plisetsky, was now officially their child. "I can't believe it went through this fast."

 _Uh huh, he totally had a hand in that…_

The look on Yuri's face made it pretty clear that he wasn't buying that Viktor was surprised by this fact, he was absolutely certain that his fiancé had pulled some strings in order to get this taken care of quickly. Not that he was going to complain about that since they had already decided that they needed to get little Yuri into a stable situation as soon as possible.

Still Viktor didn't have to pretend that he hadn't done anything to hurry that along.

"I can tell by your face that something is on your mind," Viktor said as he turned to look at Yuri, that smile still plastered all over his face. He was in an unbelievably good mood right now and there really wasn't anything that anyone could do to dampen that.

"Yea, I was just thinking that what was truly amazing was the fact that you were able to pull as many strings as you did this quickly," Yuri said, his voice blunt as he spoke and made no attempts to hide what it was that had been going through his mind.

He had learned already that an honest relationship was the best.

And that was what he was going with.

For a moment Viktor feigned shock but then he just broke out into that same grin, the man reaching over and pulling Yuri into his arms, spinning the slightly younger man around and then dipping him. "I suppose I am guilty as charged…but I couldn't help myself," Viktor said as he gazed down into Yuri's eyes, blues meeting with browns as they stood there.

Yuri sort of chuckled as he was dipped, a small smile appearing on his face as well as he looked up at Viktor, the love that he felt for the older man evident in his eyes.

"I know and we already agreed that we needed to act fast so it's a good thing," Yuri said before nudging Viktor slightly since the man was still holding him in that dipped position. "We should go, we're causing a scene."

That observation from his fiancé caused Viktor to look around and it didn't take long to notice that they were in fact currently being stared at. "Okay, time to go," he said in a sing-songy voice, pulling Yuri up effortlessly and the grabbing him by the hand, the precious papers grasped tightly in his other hand. "Let's go and give Yuratchka the good news!"

"Let's hope he actually thinks it is good news," Yuri added as he trailed along behind Viktor. There was no doubt in Yuri's mind that they were doing the right thing and that the little blonde boy needed someone to take care of him but he had the feeling that the child in question was going to have a different view of things, just based on what he had observed of the little guy's personality so far.

"I'm sure he will," Viktor said, always the optimist of the two of them. "And if he doesn't now…well he will in the future."

And there was the brief glimpse of the realistic side of the man.

Yuri had to chuckle at that one since it wasn't something that he had been expecting but he was at least happy to see that Viktor wasn't completely delusional on how this was all going to play out. He didn't think that it was going to go smoothly, the little blonde was abrasive even under the best of conditions and he was sure that turning his life upside down the way that they were about to was only going to contribute to that.

Still he knew that it was the best thing for the child in the long run.

* * *

It didn't take the pair very long to get to the ice rink where they always practiced and it was pretty clear that Yakov and the other skaters that he coached were already hard at work. Walking over to the half wall that separated the rink from the rest of the room Viktor and Yuri both leaned their elbows on it and just watched. Their eyes briefly scanned over the other occupants of the ice, all people that they knew, before settling intently on little Yuri. He stood out in the crowd if only because he was so noticeably the youngest and smallest but that fact not withstanding there was something about the way that he moved that hinted at the fact that he was going to be great someday.

Something that both Viktor and Yuri could pick out and they were sure that Yakov did as well.

That was the only way to explain why he was training an orphan that in all likelihood had absolutely no means to pay the man's coaching fees.

"So, should we wait until practice is over?" Yuri questioned as he looked over at Viktor, not sure what the other man wanted to do. If they broke the news to little Yuri now they were going to interrupt practice and probably throw off his concentration for the rest of it. But on the other hand, if they waited then they were probably going to end up causing Viktor to explode or something equally as tragic.

Viktor thought about the question that Yuri posed to him, a thoughtful look in his eyes as he raised one finger to touch his lips. He didn't want to wait, he wanted to run out onto the ice, without even bothering to put on his skates, and scoop up the little boy that was now their son. That was what he wanted to do but he was going to refrain from acting on that because he was still trying to think of what was best for the little boy.

"Da, we shall wait," Viktor confirmed after a few minutes spent thinking about it.

It wasn't what he wanted to do really but it was what they needed to do.

"Alright," Yuri said, nodding his head and giving the hand that he was still holding in his own a bit of a squeeze. "Do you want to practice or just watch?" He wasn't sure what Viktor wanted to do but what he was pretty sure of was the fact that the man's concentration wasn't going to be 100%. Which made him equally sure that if Viktor did want to practice, they weren't going to be doing any lifts.

He didn't feel like being dropped right now.

"I think just watch," Viktor decided after a few minutes of contemplation on the question. He too knew that his concentration wasn't going to be 100% and because of that he felt that it would be a waste of time for them to try to practice, they wouldn't actually accomplish anything if he couldn't focus because of his excitement. So it was just easier to delay their own practice in favor of watching their new little one's exploits on the ice.

Again Yuri nodded his head and again he gave the hand that he was holding a little squeeze.

He started to ask if Viktor was excited but it really only took one look at the man to get the answer to that question and Yuri found that he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering toward his fiancé. This was nothing new, he had always loved to look at Viktor, but there was something different about the desire in this instance. Right now he wasn't focusing on just how handsome his fiancé was but rather taking in the utter joy that was all over his face right now.

He couldn't get enough of that look.

For a while the pair were silent as they stood at the wall and watched the practice, occasionally glancing at one of the other skaters but for the most part keeping their gazes focused on little Yuri.

When Yakov decided to yell at the child over something that he was doing wrong Yuri actually had to grab Viktor by the arm to keep the other man from storming over there. "Don't, it's fine," Yuri said in a low and calming voice, his gaze focused on the pair as little Yuri just ended up snapping back at the coach and then going on to do what he had been told to do. "Your little tiger has enough fire, he can take care of himself," he said once the situation had played out, his gaze going to Viktor now even as he kept the hold on the older man's arm.

Viktor would have probably stormed over there and demanded that Yakov lay off were it not for the fact that Yuri grabbed his arm but in hindsight he was glad that Yuri had the forethought to do that.

Because really all he would have managed to do was to cause a scene.

And that might have ended badly for all concerned.

* * *

The practice session seemed to drag on forever as far as Viktor, and to a lesser extent Yuri, was concerned even though it wasn't really any longer than the usual ones. They all practiced long hours because they all had seriously lofty goals that they wanted to reach. Even the littlest skater at the rink…actually his goals were probably the loftiest out of all of them.

When Yakov finally, after what felt like an eternity, called for a break Viktor immediately seized that opportunity. Raising one hand to his mouth as if to form a megaphone he called out, "Hey Yuratchka! Come over here!"

Yuri just chuckled at that, thinking that it was a far cry from subtle.

Hearing that nickname that Viktor had been using for him caused the blonde child to whirl around and more or less give a glare to the owner of the voice. For a moment it looked as if he were going to skate in the opposite direction but then something caused the little boy to change his mind. Grumbling something about irritating old geezers he turned and skated over to the spot where Viktor and Yuri were standing, ending up in front of them and on the opposite side of the wall. "Yea? What do you want?" the little one practically demanded.

Viktor looked at the child when he made his demands and after a moment he said, "Now, that's no way to talk to your new parents Yuratchka."

Causing both Yuris to openly gape at him.

"What?!" the little blonde exclaimed once he had found his voice.

"Nice Viktor, very subtle," Yuri said with a shake of his head, giving his fiancé a look that said, 'now look what you've caused'. The fact that this news had dealt a hard blow to the child was pretty obvious and Yuri actually felt a little bad for him.

"Just what I said," Viktor said, looking over at his fiancé and giving him a wink. "Yuri and I filed the papers to adopt you and they were just approved." As he said this he brandished the papers that he had been carrying around as if they were a precious artifact for the majority of the day. "See? This right here proves it." He held the papers up so that the child could see but he made sure that they were out of reach just in case the temperamental little boy decided that he was going to do something with them.

"There is no way those are real!" little Yuri said, the denial in his voice easy to pick out.

Hearing all of the shouting that was coming from his littlest student caused Yakov to come over to the spot where the trio were currently standing and he looked over at the papers that Viktor was holding in his hand. "I see they finally came through Vitya," he said, having already known what the younger man was doing of course since they had talked about it. "Yuri, the papers are real." There was a very blunt tone to his voice as he said this, wanting to make it clear that this was not in fact some kind of joke.

So that Yuri would realize that what Viktor was saying was the truth.

"No, I don't believe it," little Yuri said with another shake of his head.

"Don't you think it'll be nice to have a home?" Yuri spoke up, his voice quiet and his brown eyes focused on the angry little boy that was in complete denial about this situation.

His words seemed to catch little Yuri off guard and for the briefest of moments there was uncertainty in his eyes before he managed to hide that behind the typical anger that he was so often displaying around other people. An anger that seemed to be a tactic used to protect himself from getting hurt though Yuri himself would deny the truth of those words if someone were to call him on it.

"It will be okay little tiger," Viktor said, reaching out a hand and ruffling the boy's hair, only to have his hand smacked away by Yuri.

He was completely unphased by this.

"It will take some adjusting, by all of us, but it will be okay," Viktor said, going on to finish his reassurance even though it was pretty clear that the little blonde still didn't really want to have any part of it.

It was just going to take time.

And now that the paperwork had been processed and Yuri was officially their child they had all of the time in the world to work through this. Which might be a good thing given the level of denial that they were currently getting from the little blonde.

"You can take some time to process, practice isn't even over yet," Viktor added after a moment, knowing that Yuri was going to need a little time to come to terms with this in his mind.

As was made evident by the way that the child turned and skated away from them.

"Well that could have gone worse," Yuri said as he watched the little one that had the same name as him skating away across the rink. He knew that this was going to be a work in progress, and that it was going to take time, but he, like Viktor, was willing to put in the time and effort that it was going to require to form a bond with the child.

Because the little one deserved it.

Viktor nodded his head in response to that, his blue eyes still focused on the child even though Yuri had retreated at this point. "He'll come around," he said, still sounding as confident as ever as he made this assessment.

Not having any doubts whatsoever.

 **A/N – End of another chapter and Yurio's now officially their child. He doesn't seem thrilled by this. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Changes

Disclaimer – I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Chapter Five – Changes

When he started training with Yakov, never in a million years had Yuri dreamed that something like this would happen to him. The possibility of finding a family was one that had never even entered into his mind and now that Viktor and the other Yuri had shown up and announced that they had adopted him the little boy found his thoughts reeling from this. He was only seven years old and yet he had grown accustomed to being on his own already so the thought that he was going to be part of a family was one that was hard for him to grasp.

And currently all he could think about was the fact that he was going to have someone bossing him around and being irritating.

Something that Viktor at least seemed quite good at.

Yuri didn't know how to react to this change in his life.

It was just so unexpected.

The little blonde boy skated laps around the rink, trying to gather his thoughts together before Yakov resumed practice. He was still sort of reeling from the announcement that Viktor had made and he honestly wasn't sure what he thought about the situation. On some level he had always wanted a family, someone to care about him, but he was still sort of suspicious about the motives of the pair of skaters that had formally adopted him.

Yuri couldn't help but think that there was some ulterior motive for this.

That was just the way that his mind worked.

 _What could those two possibly gain from doing this? Why would they even bother? It doesn't make any sense…_

Because of the fact that he was distracted the little blonde almost ended up skating into one of the other skaters that were on the rink, Yuri noticing in the nick of time and dodging. That did serve to snap him out of his little daze, the blonde shaking his head and narrowing his green eyes as he tried to force himself to focus once again.

It was at about this time that Yakov called out to the group to resume practice, Yuri seeming to debate whether or not he wanted to do that for a moment before he turned around and skated back over. Practicing with the group would have been exceedingly difficult were it not for the fact that Yakov gave them instructions individually rather than having them do exercises as a group.

He felt that it was more productive that way.

Yakov could tell that Yuri's head really wasn't in the game the moment that practice resumed but despite his gruff exterior he did have it in him to be understanding so he didn't yell at the child in light of the bombshell that had been dropped on him only a short time ago. It wasn't something that he would make a habit of doing but right now he was cutting the kid some slack.

Which Yuri didn't even realize.

He was too focused on his whirlwind thoughts.

A family…

He actually had the chance to have a family…albeit a rather unorthodox one. That wasn't really something that Yuri had a problem with but he did think that it was going to take some getting used to if only because Viktor at least was very weird. The other Yuri, well he seemed to be the level-headed one of the pair, at least from what little Yuri had gathered during his interactions thus far. It was just all so confusing and he found himself wondering what had driven them to make this decision.

A decision that was going to change all of their lives drastically.

The paranoia in the back of his mind was telling the child that they wanted something but the part of him that was just a damaged little boy that longed for a family wanted to believe that they just wanted him for him.

Something that no one else ever had.

Even Yakov only kept him around because of his skating potential, a fact that Yuri was acutely aware of and part of what fueled him to work so hard during these practice sessions. He knew that the only change he had of having a future was to become a competitive skater.

Or at least that was the way that it had been before.

Now, with the arrival of Viktor and Yuri, that might change.

He might have a chance at a future that didn't involve working himself into the ground. Yuri just might have a future that involved a loving and supportive family that would help him realize his dreams simply because they loved him and not because there was something in it for them.

That was what the secret, and mostly subconscious, part of his brain kept resonating.

* * *

Usually practice seemed to drag on for hours on end but on this particular day it ended all too quickly and Yuri was once again snapped out of his internal musings when Yakov called out to the group to dismiss them. As per usual for the man he yelled at almost all of them for one thing or another before finally letting them go so that they could change out of their skates and go their separate ways.

Always before Yuri had been one of the first to flee the rink once they were dismissed but today he hung back, hesitating because he honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do.

The little one looked so lost.

Once practice had resumed Viktor and Yuri had taken up residence along one of the half walls of the rink and that was where they were still standing when Yakov called an end to practice. Because of this they were easily able to see the expression that appeared on the face of their newly adopted son and it made Yuri feel bad for the little guy.

"I think we should have talked to him about this before we did it Viktor," he said in a quiet voice, his words meant solely for his fiancé.

Viktor glanced over at Yuri when the slightly younger man spoke but he just sort of shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be okay, he'll get used to the idea," the Russian man said before turning his gaze back to the lost looking little blonde boy that was currently in the middle of the rink. "Hey Yuratchka!"

Calling that out seemed to effectively bring little Yuri back to reality once again, the boy skating over to the spot near the wall where Viktor and Yuri were standing. Which was sort of comical when he arrived because he wasn't tall enough to actually see over the thing, he just ended up looking up and making a face at Viktor.

"Aww, what a cute little pout!" Viktor fawned, his eyes almost seeming to sparkle.

"Is he always this weird?" the little blonde asked the black-haired man that shared the same name as him, his face having a very blunt look.

"Yes," Yuri answered without hesitation, gesturing toward the rink's exit after he said that. "C'mon. Change out of your skates and we can talk about things more…we can always do that over dinner."

Little Yuri opened his mouth to say something about being bossed around by a stranger but then the other Yuri mentioned food and that was all that it took to get him to cooperate. Making his way to the exit he grabbed the guards and slipped those over the blades of his skates before stepping off the ice and then making his way over to the bench where all of his things had been left scattered here and there.

In typical little kid fashion.

Smiling slightly and giving Yuri a 'way to go' look Viktor turned and made his way over to the bench where the little boy had plopped down. Yuri was quick to follow suit and he just stood there and watched as the little one changed out of his skates and put his normal shoes on in their place. Just glancing at the boy's stuff was enough to let both new parents know that the little one had a thing for big cats, his suitcase, jacket and even his shoes were leopard print.

Something that Yuri filed away for later analysis.

"Well now we know how to get him to cooperate, just offer food," Viktor said in a teasing tone of voice once little Yuri had more or less packed up all of his things back into the suitcase. "Let's go." Even as he said this he captured the suitcase himself, pulling it along since it had wheels and then just waiting for the pair of Yuris to follow him.

A big goofy grin on his face as he walked toward the exit.

The little blonde boy once again scowled as he watched Viktor commandeer his stuff but he didn't even bother to protest and instead just ended up looking up at the older Yuri like 'can't you do something about him'.

A look that the other Yuri seemingly had no trouble reading.

"You'll get used to him," he said with a bit of a chuckle, gesturing for little Yuri to follow along behind Viktor even as he started walking himself. "And if he gets too out of control we can deal with it…he's just really excited right now. He's been looking forward to this since we met you…we've been looking forward to this."

Even as he spoke Yuri wasn't sure if telling the child this was the right thing to do but he felt that it was something that the little blonde should know, if only to understand why the two adults were acting so weird right now. Whether or not it would help him to really understand and come to terms with this drastic change in his life was something that would remain to be seen but Yuri was hoping that it would at least help.

The words that the older Yuri spoke to him were almost enough to floor little Yuri and he ended up stopping dead in his tracks and just gaping at the Japanese man as if he had grown a second head or something along those lines. Hearing that someone was excited to have him around, that they had wanted him enough to act this goofy, was hard to process.

For his part the older Yuri had to fight the urge to chuckle at the reaction.

"You understand eventually…and maybe you'll come to see us as family the same way that we already see you," Yuri said, the man hesitating for a moment before wrapping an arm around the little boy's shoulder so that he could gently guide him toward the exit since Viktor was probably already halfway across the parking lot at this point.

He didn't seem too keen on waiting for the rest of his little family.

Which Yuri realized was because he was currently on cloud 9 and just not processing things.

A fact that he found funny.

Little Yuri just made a non-committal little grunting noise as he once again started to walk, his thoughts starting to whirl around inside his head at a mile a minute. This was all so strange to him and he wasn't even sure how he was going to deal but he decided in this moment that he was actually going to give it a chance.

It might actually be nice to have a family.

Even a weird one.

And this one was definitely going to be a weird one.

He could already tell.

"Come on or I'm going to leave without you!" Viktor called out once he realized that the two Yuris had fallen behind and were no longer keeping up with the pace that he had set.

Yuri just snorted in response to that. "No you won't," he called back in a calm and matter of fact voice, making it abundantly clear that he wasn't falling for the mock threat that his fiancé was issuing against the two of them right now. "And even if you do, that just means that I get to spend more time with Yuratchka than you."

This last bit was said in an almost taunting tone.

Which caused little Yuri to roll his eyes.

And Viktor to turn around with large, teary eyes that made him look stricken. "How could you even say something like that to me Yuri?" he asked in an overly dramatic voice that was clearly just the Russian man practicing his acting skills in an attempt to guilt trip the slightly younger Japanese man.

It wasn't working.

As was made evident by the look on Yuri's face.

"Geez you're both so embarrassing," little Yuri said as he shook his head and rolled his eyes, the boy walking past both of them but if you looked closely enough there was just the tiniest trace of a smile peaking at the corners of his mouth.

 **A/N – End of another chapter and they're starting to bond a little bit. Hope that you enjoyed =^^=**


End file.
